The Demon Moon
by Luna529
Summary: About a half demon named Luna who fall's in love with a demon named Hiei. And how her live go and how she got together with Hiei and meet the Yu Yu Hakushi ganged. All character go to the rightfu owner Yoshihiro Togashi the creater of Yu Yu Hakusho. Except for the main character Luna. I created her.
1. Beginning

The Dark Tournament!

By. Luna529

By the time anyone reads this I will probably be dead. But hey that's life. But don't worry; my story is a good one. A little crazy but hey when aren't stories crazy. Oh before I forget my name is Luna.

And in order to tell my story. I first need to tell you my life. You might want to get a cup of coffee and a pillow. Cause it's going to be a while. Just waning you know.

Well here's how it all started. I had been walking for what seemed like hours. In this forest of some sort. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be nothing but trees and bushes. Finally losing my cool, I decided to climb the tallest tree I could find.

As I sat on a branch. What I saw shocked me. A view so beautiful it could bring grown men to tears. For miles and miles I could see noting but trees and the wide open sky. I was completely bewildered at the site.

But before I get to the rest of this story. I need to say a quick thing. I'm not like average girls. In fact I'm not even human. Now I probably know what you're thinking.

Not human how's that even possible, but it's the truth. I'm really a half demon. My mother was a human and my father was a demon. And well being half demon is kind of a letdown. We don't exactly fit in with the crowd.

My looks are way different than that of human. My eyes are the color of the darkest blood red. And my hair the whitest of snow and as long as my legs. Now if that's not normal. Than I don't know what is?

But enough about me back to the story. As I continued to stare at the site. I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I couldn't shake this feeling. I closed my eyes tried to pin point where this feeling was coming from.

It took me awhile but I was finally able to pin point the location. Whatever or whoever it was. Was very close. I could feel my heart begin to pound in my chest. I opened my eyes slowly.

There could only be two reasons why somebody would try and find me. One I owed the person money. Or two it was the cops. Reasons only known to me. I quickly got to my feet and began to jump from branch to branch.

I could not allow myself to be captured. Oh yeah did I forget to mention I was a big time thief. I know I'm a bit of a moron when it comes to remembering things. But anyway, if I let myself become captured that would show I'm weak. And I refuse to become weak.

As I continued to jump from tree to tree. I could feel somebody following me. I didn't stop to check, just continued to run. But before I could get far. Somebody with really spiky hair jumped in front of me and caught me off guard.

I didn't even have time to stop or dodge. And before I knew it. Our lips had met. My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe I was kissing a complete stranger.

I could others not too far behind. I pushed the person I kissed and took off into a fast sprint. I had gotten a good four feet ahead. When suddenly the tree branch caved in. I closed my eyes and felt the branches slap my skin as I fell.

I kept my eyes closed not wanting to know when I hit the ground. But instead I felt something catch me. I opened my eyes and to my horror. I had somehow fallen into a huge net. I tried desperately to find a way out.

I couldn't seem to find any way out. I looked around in some ray of hope. That a fallen stick or some stone could help me out. But I was completely out of luck. I continued to struggle.

I could feel people approaching and lashed out with all my might. I somehow managed to see my takers faces. A tall handsome man with rose colored hair and jade green eyes. With the smell of roses coming from him. Another not as tall with black spiked hair and ruby red eyes.

Now the others were really ugly ones. A tall boy with gelled black hair and amber colored eyes. Now the last was one I really hated. A tall boy with orange colored Elvis hair and black eyes. I was beginning to lose my temper.

Who were these people and what did they want with me. They were too young to be cops and defiantly not skilled enough to be assassin. I continued to lash and claw at the net. I refused to be caught and taken. As I continued lashing and clawing.

I felt something touch my hair. I didn't care who or what touched me. I wiped my hand around fast and almost clawed the boy with gelled hair. At the last minute he was pulled back, by the boy with rose colored hair. I stopped lashing and gave them all a death glare.

I couldn't stand to be near any of them. I wanted out of this net and my freedom back. The boy with gelled hair kept looking at me with eyes of sympathy. That was when I lost my temper completely. I could feel my power beginning to spill out.

The rage and anger was all I could feel. Before I knew it my demon side had taken over. The group of boys had backed away from.I didn't know what to do anymore.


	2. Trust

TRUST

I couldn't control my power any longer. I didn't care if these people were human or demon. I wanted to tear them limb from limb. Who were these people and what did they want with me? "Please listen to us. We don't want any trouble."

I heard one of them say. In that moment, I lost all control of who I was as a demon. I gave into the power. I started to put a huge fire barrier around me. In hope that the heat would be enough to burn the net.

"Why should I trust filthy humans like your self's?" I screamed as a huge wave of power irrupted from me. I thought it would be enough to send them flying. But at the last minute the boy with rose colored hair. Put some sort of vine wall in front of them.

I growled in anger. "You should trust us, because where the only ones, who really know who you, are?" The Red head said. I didn't believe one word he said. "That a lie!" I screamed back, when a huge wave of power irrupted from me again.

He simply held his hand out and stopped the wave. With so much as not, lifting a finger. I couldn't believe my eyes. No mere mortal should be able to do that. "Who… who are you?"

I managed to say. "I am Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama." I gasped when he said his name. "A… as in the famous Yoko Kurama." I managed to say.


End file.
